The present invention relates, generally, to the field of computing, and more particularly to the field of teleconferencing.
Teleconferencing involves a call, which may be audio or visual, over a telecommunications network and allows multiple participants to converse with each other simultaneously. Teleconferencing is frequently used by businesses to allow group interactions between employees, clients, and business partners who, for reasons of convenience or cost, cannot meet together in the same geographical location. Additionally, teleconferencing can be used in conjunction with web services to allow participants on the call to see video feeds of the other participants, or to display websites, presentations or programs to all participants.